Save the Last Dance for Me
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: What would happen if Jack had to drive Sam to his own promotion party?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - this is the first fanfiction I have EVER published.Please don't flame, constructive feedback would be appreciated though. This story has around 6 parts that I will try to upload quickly if I recieve feedback, however, I am having some problems with my internet so am currently using the university internet (well being a student has to have it's advantages somewhere!) so it make take a while. Thanks for reading this._

**Save the Last Dance for Me**

How did he get himself into these situations?

Oh yeah, he remembered, he's a sucker for a smile. Well, one particular smile. One that's attached to a stunning blonde haired, blue-eyed astrophysicist. It also helps that he's absolutely, undeniably head over heels in love with her.

That's why he's pulling up to her house in his truck, wearing a suit with a bouquet of daisies on the passenger seat. It had seemed so simple at first. Her car was in the shop so he had offered to drive her to his leaving party and received a dazzling smile in thanks. God he'd do anything to see her smile like that at him and he had done many times over the years they had known one another. He hadn't even thought beyond that until he started to get ready for his party.

Suddenly he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. What was he doing? He sat down on the couch, stuck his head between his knees and forced his lungs to take several deep breaths. He sat back up and began to berate himself. Why did you say you would pick her up? He went to jelly when she smiled at him wearing mud covered BDU's never mind dressed up for a party. His party. A party to celebrate his promotion to Head of Homeworld Security. A position that effectively removed the chain of command and any official reasons why he could not be with her.

Why had it taken him until now to realise this? Yeah, he'd been busy on base sorting things out for the change over and organising his party but no busier than he had been before. So why had it taken him so long to realise? He was scared. That was the only explanation. Scared to think about what might happen with him and her now they were free from regulations. He was willing to gamble with his life (and had done many times) but not with his heart. His heart had been shattered all those years ago with Charlie. Broken into so many pieces he never thought he would feel love again.

But since she had walked into that briefing room all those years ago, the pieces had begun to fit back together. There had been times over the years when pieces began to fall back out and he felt himself being dawn back into the darkness that had consumed him before. Most recently had been when she had told him she was getting married. God that had hurt and almost undone all the work she had unconsciously done over the years. But that wasn't an obstacle anymore. She'd broken up with him after her father had died. And Kerry had broken up with Jack when she realised where his heart truly lay. She'd even told him to retire so he could be with the woman he loved.

He hadn't retired. She wouldn't have let him. But then this opportunity came along and he jumped at it. He'd not understood why he had to do it - he just knew he did. Sitting there on his couch he realised why. He subconsciously knew that this would remove the regs. It must have been subconscious because up until now he couldn't remember ever thinking it before. Now was his chance. He had to find out if her heart felt the same as his. Whether her love for him was as powerful as his for her. He was pretty sure she loved him. After all she had come to his house to tell him of her doubts and would have revealed more if not for Kerry walking out.

He had to take the chance that she would put the last piece of his broken heart back where it belonged. He knew his heart would never recover if she refused him but it had to be better than living in limbo.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, resolute in his decision.

He walked to his room and began to get ready for the night that would hopefully change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Sorry that I just posted it then deleted it again but I realised I hadn't put any thanks in for all the people who reviewed the chapter. The response was better than I could ever have anticipated, thank you. I really appreciate the time taken for you to do this, so here is the 2nd part, sorry for the delay but my modem has completely died so I'm currently using my parents internet. I should be able to get up to uni tomorrow to post the 3rd part._ _Well enough of my babbling, here's the what you've been waiting for..._

An hour later he was standing on her doorstep, bouquet in hand, knocking on her door. He heard her walking up the hall to the door, his heart jumped into his mouth and he couldn't breath again. Too late to turn back now.

She opened the door and his jaw hit his shoes. She looked beautiful. The green dress she was wearing only served to accentuate all her curves and highlight her deep blue eyes with a green sheen. The halter fastening displayed her ample chest to perfection, yet left enough to the imagination. The colour emphasised the paleness of her skin. He hadn't realised he was staring until she spoke.

"Are they for me Sir?" she asked, pointing to the flowers in his hand.

This shook him out of his trance.

"Yes they are," he said handing them to her "My God Sam, you look amazing."

She blushed. She always did when he called her Sam. "Would you like to come in while I put them in some water?"

He nodded and stepped into the house. She closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. His breath caught again. The dress was backless. The pale softness of her back was on display to the world, on display to him. He had never seen so much of her skin at one time and the sight was awe-inspiring.

He quickly followed her into the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast bar and watched her as she filled the vase and arranged the flowers. She turned and stood opposite him on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"I've got something for you too." She said, lifting a small box from under the table, pushing it towards him. He lifted the lid and inside lay a single white rose on a bed of peridot velvet. When he looked up from the simple but beautiful gift she was standing in front of him. She lifted the rose, kissed it lightly and placed it in his left lapel button hole, as close to his heart as she could. She stood back and said; "Now you're ready to go."

He was staring again but she didn't seem to mind. She was staring back. Baby blues locked with sumptuous brown. He broke the gaze before he did something stupid, he had a plan and he was going to follow it but that simple act of kissing the rose had almost been his undoing.

"You ready to go? He said, standing up.

"Yes Sir, just need to pick up my purse on the way out."

"Well then, let's go. Ladies first." He said as he swept his arm in the direction of the door.

"Thank you Sir" she said as she walked out of the room. Once again he found himself breathless. As she walked the dress fell to the sides and exposed her long, well-shaped legs. "My God" he thought "I'm going to have a heart attack before I get to the party at this rate."

He followed her and waited on the porch as she locked the door. He offered her his arm and walked her to the truck and opened the door for her. She climbed in, offering him another look at her legs as she did. He had to stop himself from reaching for her there and then. He closed the door and walked round to the drivers' side. He took a deep breath and thought, "Here goes everything", then climbed in and started the engine.

_P.S Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Once again I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Hope you're all still enjoying it. Should be getting my modem fixed tomorrow so as soon as that's done I'll try to post the next part but I'm going to an REM concert so I may not be able to post until Thursday. Here's the 3rd part. _

They spent most of the drive in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence but one that came from familiarity and ease with one another. He turned to look at her, "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Not at all Sir"

His hand moved to the CD player and pressed play. He hoped his plan would work. As he moved his hand back to the steering wheel the song began to fill his truck. "Part one initiated", he thought to himself.

"_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand, beneath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget whose taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget whose taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone can he take you home? You must tell him no_

_Cos don't forget whose taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_But don't forget whose taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

As the song ended Sam looked over at him, "Not your usual style Sir."

"Not really but I love it."

Before she could say anything more they pulled into the hotel parking lot and Jack jumped out to open her. She stepped down and took his offered arm and they walked into the hotel, arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note - The nice man has fixed my internet so in celebration of the fact here is the next part of the story. The part isonly short so if I get reiews I might put the next part on when I get home from the REM concert this evening. Enjoy..._

As they entered the ballroom that had been hired for the party all eyes turned to look at the two of them and silence descended. Jack turned to look at Sam and whispered into her ear so that no one else could hear "Do I have something on my face?"

She responded by giggling. He gave her a stern look that didn't reach his eyes, which were twinkling with glee, "No giggling Colonel!"

"Sorry Sir" she said as she tried to compose herself.

By this time everyone had resumed their conversations and were no longer looking at the two of them. Jack led Sam over to where Daniel and Teal'c were standing. There were hugs all round and several comments made on Sam's dress.

"Colonel Carter, I have never seen you look more attractive than you do tonight," said Teal'c with a smile on his face.

"Why thank you Teal'c. You're looking pretty good yourself. Do you think you can call me Sam tonight? It's seems strange to be called Colonel when we're not at work."

"Of course Sam."

"Thanks."

"Yeah Sam, Teal'c's right, you look stunning. I can't remember the last time I saw you wear a skirt, never mind a dress."

"Well it is a special occasion so I thought I'd make the effort. Can't have you guys forgetting that there's a woman under those BDU's can I?"

"Sam, we never forget. The image of you in the blue dress the Shabadi put you in is burned into my memory."

"Let's not go there. Or I might have to hurt someone." She said with a deadpan expression. Everyone looked at each other and then burst out laughing, it was good to be the four of them again, the original SG1.

"Sorry to break up this little party but I have to go and mingle. It is my party you know," he said with a smug smile on his face "I'll catch up with you guys later." He gave them a big smile and leant into Sam's ear and whispered "Save the last dance for me."

As she turned to look at him he saw shock turn to understanding as she gave him the smile she saved only for him. He walked away; safe in the knowledge that part two of his plan was underway.

She turned back round to Daniel and Teal'c with the smile still firmly in place.

"What was all that about?" Asked Daniel.

"He just asked me to save the last dance for him. I'm going to go and get a drink", she walked to the bar before Daniel could ask her any more questions, as she didn't feel like a Daniel interrogation when she hardly understood what was happening.

"What does this mean? Does he want something to happen between us? Even after Pete and everything that has happened in the last few months?" These thoughts and many others occupied her mind as she made her way to the bar for a much needed drink. "I'll just have wait for the last dance to find out I suppose," she thought as she sipped at her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note - Because I've had such a good night (REM were fantastic) and some very kind people reviewed the last chapter I thought I'd give you part 5. Only one more part to go..._

During the evening both Sam and Jack danced several dances but never with each other. Sam was never in want of partners and Jack was in a similar position, despite the fact that there were so few female SGC personnel. Several came back for repeat performances, taking advantage of the fact that Jack had yet to ask Sam to dance. They wanted to get their fair share in because they knew that once he began to dance with Sam he would not let her go. They did not know that he had a plan in mind and that plan included not dancing with Sam until the last moment. But that didn't stop him wishing he had Sam in his arms. He sought her eyes across the dance floor. Her eyes met his. They continued this 'dance' throughout the evening; oblivious to the nudges and winks everyone was giving each other. Sam and Jack were concentrating solely on each other, everyone else was thinking about their money in the SGC pool and whether it would pay off tonight.

As the night came to an end Jack stood at the front of the room and called everyone's attention.

"I know it's late and many of you have families to get home to but I couldn't leave without thanking you all for the hard work you have put in over the years. We have faced seemingly impossible odds countless times and have come out on top. That couldn't have happened without you dedication and the sacrifices you all make on a day-to-day basis. We have lost many good men and women over the years, but we can take comfort in the fact that we are fighting back and we are winning. There sacrifices have not been in vain. I just want to say that it has been an honour serving with each and every one of you and I hope you will continue the goods work under the SGC's new commander. Now go and have a drink and enjoy the last dance of the evening. Thank you."

As he walked across the room applause broke out and several people wiped away tears. But he didn't notice. He only had one goal in mind, to reach Sam before the song began. Everyone who saw him moved out of his path. They knew where he was headed and there was no way they were going to get in the way of General O'Neill when he was on a mission.

_Sorry, I know it's short and I know it's a cliff hanger but i couldn't help it. Please review and you'll get the last part faster. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note - Thank you so much for your reviews. Please review this chapter as it would be greatly appreciated and I would love to reach 50 reviews for my first fanfic! I thought about leaving you hanging for the next part but I didn't think that would be fair since you have all been so supportive so here is the final part. I hope it's worth the wait..._

He stood in front of Sam and held out his hand to her, she took it in her own as the song began. They walked to the dance floor and he pulled her close, putting both arms around her waist. She laced her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. They began to move to the music, neither breaking eye contact.

Daniel recognised the song, the Drifters, singing _Save the Last Dance for Me_, he recognised the significance and smiled to himself as he thought about Sam's earlier comment. "She really had saved the last dance for him. She's saved it for him for years" he thought to himself as he watched two of his closet friends dance together. Everyone else simply stood and watched them dancing together on an empty dance floor, no one making a move to join them. This was Jack and Sam's time and they were not going to interrupt them for anything in this universe. It had been so long coming that everyone wanted to savour the moment.

Jack and Sam didn't even notice that they were dancing alone; they were lost in each other's eyes. As the song began to fade Sam leant in and brushed her lips gently against his, she wanted him to know what this dance had meant to her, she pulled back and looked at his eyes once again. She could see his love for her burning there and knew her eyes were telling him the same thing. He pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate embrace and, as he dipped her, he felt the missing piece of his heart fall into place.

They separated to deafening applause and Sam blushed, partly from embarrassment and partly because she had never been kissed like that by any one in her life. A radiant smile appeared on her face and she pulled Jack towards the table where her purse lay. She picked it and turned towards him and said, so that everyone could hear (she knew they all had money on her and Jack and she didn't want to disappoint them), "Take me home Jack."

The whole room heaved a sigh of relief and watched the two of them walk out of the room, arms around one another. They knew they were watching the two people who had sacrificed the most, even more than those who no longer walked this Earth. These two had not only sacrificed their lives countless times but they had sacrificed their hearts for the greater good and had never asked for anything in return. And now, finally, they were free to live the life they were destined to – together.

_YAY! My first ever fanfiction posted is finished!_

_Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did, or even if you didn't. Sorr__y if there were any errors as I do not have a BETA reader. If anyone is willing to become my BETA for subsequent stories please email me. I'm also willing to return the favour. Thank you for reading. Arrant Schemata (if you can't work it out just ask)_


End file.
